


洁癖与性癖

by BAGE



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 10:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAGE/pseuds/BAGE
Summary: 我不会打tag...那祝大家看得开心吧！





	洁癖与性癖

1.

莫关山叉腿坐在贺天的大腿上，他与贺天额头相抵，用缠满束具的大臂搂住贺天的脖子，那小幅前后摇摆的细腰被皮革紧紧裹着，两人交换着喘息的热气，距离之近甚至看得清对方眼中自己的倒影。

黑色的低档尼伦裤后面开着长长一道口，即使莫关山柔软的屁眼已经被青筋暴起的鸡巴撑开到极限，即使他摇晃着腰让上翘的龟头磨蹭自己的前列腺，却也从两人相连接的地方看不到性器。

莫关山衣装完整，贺天却赤身裸体，那黑白交织的两具肉体被根赤红色的皮革链相连，一端被贺天紧紧握在手里，而另一端缠紧了莫关山的脖子，那喉结与下颚交界的位置。

危机感本该迫使莫关山本能地推开贺天，而他却搂得更紧。贺天全神贯注观察着莫关山的反应，手里的皮革链又继续缓慢收紧，一点点，一点点，直到那红色皮革勒进了皮肉，莫关山生理性的张开嘴寻求更多的氧气，从屁眼到肠道都在同步用力绞紧。

【还可以更多。】

这么想着，贺天手里的皮革链便又收紧一分，莫关山似乎到了极限，生命受到严重威胁开始自主地反抗，他试图解开脖子上的束缚却被贺天狠狠抓住了手，贺天无视莫关山逐渐通红的脸颊和额角暴起的血管，对着大张开口尝试呼吸的莫关山迅速吻了上去。

唯一的氧气来源也贺天被切断，原本搂着贺天的手奋力在贺天的后背挖抓，莫关山一次又一次抗拒着贺天的舌头他却总是霸道地侵占进来，大脑缺氧空白到视觉都出现障碍，恍惚间有个声音让他放弃抵抗，于是连最后抗争的手都慢了下来…  
同一时刻，  
贺天猛然送开了链子。

：“哈啊——！咳、、咳咳、”重获新生的那一刻，视野逐渐明亮了起来。

氧气再次充斥心肺，巨大的空虚却包裹了全身，好像纯浓度的即时毒品冲昏了脑袋，莫关山迫切需要一个味道，就在刚才快要窒息的时候，紧紧将他包裹住的味道。

于是莫关山用力抱紧贺天的脑袋，凭借直觉向贺天的唇不遗余力地重重吻了上去。  
：“唔、、哈啊..”莫关山在贺天嘴里胡乱地冲撞，逮到空隙便努力地呼吸，直到那让他感到充盈的味道再次回到身体里…

 

：“啊——、、”全身的肌肉都在抽搐，后穴像交流脉冲经过一样无规律的持续缩紧，下一个瞬间便瘫软在贺天怀里，那过电一样的快感依然持续，让莫关山每隔一小段时间就浑身打个颤。

 

：“……”贺天没有说话，而是抱紧了在怀里喘息的莫关山，确保他的体温好好传递了过去。

 

：“哈啊…”逐渐恢复体力的莫关山，撑着他仍然发软的胳膊，试图支起身子：“操…老子刚才…嗯...”  
：“干性射精？”贺天抢在莫关山之前，带着满眼的调戏。

 

：“呼……”莫关山还得让自己缓一缓，“迟早…老子被你玩死…”。

 

2.

莫关山总觉得贺天最近缺少点什么。  
或者，有哪里不对，至少和以前不一样了。

主要表现在——他不想再和贺天做了。  
并不是没有性欲；身体机能也没有出现问题，甚至做爱时反应良好；更不是对贺天的感情出现了怀疑。

可自打那次窒息尝试以后，贺天便开始缺少种让他迷醉的魅力，不像恋人的吸引力一样单纯，那是一种特质…是贺天独有的…只有贺天才能给他的东西…

但就连莫关山自己也不知道是什么。  
这才是最让贺天苦恼的地方。

 

 

：“要试试吗？”  
贺天和莫关山一起坐在浴缸里，但莫关山习惯性把它称作泳池。  
贺天的前胸贴着莫关山的后背，他在莫关山的耳边私语，弄得莫关山耳根发痒，条件反射耸了耸肩膀。

：“你他妈就是鸡巴想硬了。”莫关山抬起胳膊肘捣在了贺天的肋骨，溅起了一大片水花。

见莫关山没有主动的意思，贺天干脆耍起了赖，突然从后背紧紧抱住莫关山的腰，“它这是等你解救呢。”

：“……”莫关山红了耳，他皱眉反省，同时思考到底哪里出现了问题，明明贺天对他的诱惑力还是这么不可抗…  
“就、就一次啊。”莫关山警告着贺天。

贺天笑逐颜开，对着那张通红的可爱小脸麻利亲了一口：“遵命我的圣母玛利亚。”

 

贺天抬着莫关山的屁股让他面对自己，两根手指在屁眼里一会撑开，一会进出着扩张，浴缸里的水被他带进去不少。  
莫关山被磨得哼哼唧唧，干脆扭起了屁股催他快一点。  
作为安抚，贺天对着莫关山的唇吻了上去。

浓烈的烟味瞬间充斥了莫关山的口腔，直到呼吸时鼻腔里都带上了烟草的味道。  
就像支振奋剂打进了大脑，莫关山突然来了兴致，他熟练地收紧了屁眼，原本张开的两根手指都被他夹得合在了一起，热烈地回应着贺天的吻，甚至一只手开始摸起了贺天半硬不硬的鸡巴。

贺天惊喜不已，他等这样的莫关山已经好几个星期了。  
于是他抓住莫关山的手示意他停下，和唇齿相贴的莫关山分开，起身站起来，大量的水柱顺着那副精壮的身体哗哗往下流。

那浓烈的烟味离开口腔，好像连莫关山的兴致也一起抽走了，即使眼前就是贺天富有诱惑力的肉体，莫关山也依旧蹙紧了眉。

贺天扶着性器用龟头蹭了蹭莫关山的脸。

：“操。”  
莫关山自然明白贺天的意思，他换个姿势跪下来，但硬邦邦的浴缸铬得膝盖很疼，于是他调整了下位置，好待会用力的时候更顺畅，毕竟口交也是个体力活。

见莫关山自己扶住了，贺天便松开了手。  
莫关山张开嘴，把前端含了进去，吞吐了几个来回，

……

但怎么讲，索然…无味？就是一根…普通的…鸡巴？ 

即使莫关山在卖力的舔，心细如尘的贺天也察觉到他的抗拒，于是主动抽出来，用手轻捧莫关山的下巴，温柔地摩挲了几下：“怎么了？”

莫关山觉得自己扫兴透了，但是那莫名其妙的失落感又出现了。

：“要不你…直接插进来吧..” 莫关山皱眉，他明白是自己的问题，但贺天还是那么温柔体贴，惹得莫关山尽量避开贺天的目光。  
说完就后悔了，他明知道贺天不会这么做。

贺天付之一笑：“没事。”  
他俯下身，亲吻了莫关山的头顶，“本来就是试试。”

：“……”反倒让莫关山更加自责。

贺天揉了揉莫关山的头发：“你先出去吧，穿好衣服，等会带你吃宵夜去。”

：“我可以帮你用手…”  
：“嘘..”不等莫关山说完，贺天按住了莫关山的唇。

那神情和动作，是在告诉莫关山他已经忍得很努力了，那么做，无疑是火上浇油。

：“……”莫关山不再说话。  
他理解贺天的坚持，于是乖乖起身，走出了浴室。

 

关上浴室的门，莫关山狠狠揪了把湿漉漉的红发：“操，怎么回事。”

 

3.

虽然贺天向莫关山解释得很清楚——贺呈的工作他早晚要涉及，他目前负责滨江东口，担任防暴组的组长，现在出现了一些问题，需要他亲自出面解决，所以要分开一段时间。

但是纠结于前段时间的隔阂，莫关山模棱两可地认为，贺天这是在躲他。

 

：“防暴组…”莫关山晃着二郎腿，面对天花板躺在大床上，回想着贺呈和他身边的白发花臂，臆想了一下过膝黑大衣加身的持枪贺天和他俩站在一起的暴力画面。  
“嘁，施暴组还差不多…”翻了个身抱住被子，本应发发脾气，竟然红了脸…  
：“长得帅了不起…”

絮絮叨叨，自言自语，活像个被丈夫丢在家里的俏寡妇。

目光飘忽到被脏衣服扔得乌七八糟的地面，那是贺天走前换下来的，按照平时，理应已经洗干净烫熨整齐挂在衣柜里了。  
可莫关山偏偏压不下去那股无名火——这该死的狗鸡，什么鸡巴任务这么重要，一走就是一星期，连通电话都舍不得打。

所以它们此时依然凌乱的摊在地板上。

莫关山挪到床边，伸长胳膊随手抓起一件，是件浅灰色的衬衫。  
：“去你妈的！”用力往床上那么一甩，“敢躲老子！”又狠劲摔回地上。

被他这样折腾，大量的灰尘从床上弹起悬浮在空气里久久散不去，一瞬间灰尘夹杂着淡淡的贺天的味道钻进鼻腔。  
：“阿嚏——”  
一个喷嚏打出去，小腹竟然腾起热量，突然袭来的性欲让脑袋也奇怪了起来。

 

莫关山惊异，他半信半疑拿起手中的脏衬衫，放在鼻子前谨慎地嗅了嗅。

那强烈的、只属于贺天的荷尔蒙侵入进来，像被海盐浸泡过的柠檬，带着刺鼻的烟草气味，清爽却浓烈，强势又柔软。  
好像连细胞都在传递着【想要被侵犯】的信号，莫关山攥紧手中的衬衫深深吸了好几口，确保那浓稠的气味伴随呼吸系统遍布身体每个角落。

太久没被触碰的身体好像吃了支催情剂，这么多天以来莫关山从未像此刻一样迫切的想念贺天，贪恋贺天的触碰，想和他接吻，想碰到他炙热的身体，还有呼吸他从鼻腔里过滤过的空气和他的…体味。

：“操…”热量聚集在小腹，莫关山感觉到自己的勃起，他夹了夹腿试图缓解这猝不及防的欲望。

莫关山极度抗拒承认他此刻对气味的需求，他有点洁癖，尤其讨厌自己身上甚至自己的所有物沾上别人的气味。但认为现在的自己矫情又恶心，让他想到电视剧里那些偷女人内裤的变态，或者现实里问他要原味的性骚扰们。  
然而这有什么用呢？

 

莫关山下床，他捡起地上贺天全部的衣服扔到床上，脱下身上的T恤换上贺天的脏衬衫，钻进了那堆一星期没有洗过的脏衣服里。

 

4.

贺天停下车的时间是凌晨一点一刻。  
公寓的灯是关着的，他推测莫关山已经睡了。

 

进门的动作很轻，贺天甚至没有开灯，凭借窗外投进的亮光脱了外套挂在衣架上，换了鞋，又放下手中的包。  
卧室里没传出动静，贺天对自己没有吵醒他感到非常满意，但是想见到他的欲望又那么强烈，贺天便轻声慢步地往卧室走去。

：“老子在这呢。”  
沙发上忽然传来莫关山的声音，贺天一时不知惊喜还是惊吓。

：“吵醒你了？”贺天打开灯。

：“吵死了。”躺在沙发的莫关山盘腿坐起来，睡眼惺忪，穿着身宽松的家居服。

贺天走到沙发边，弯下腰扶着莫关山的后颈，亲吻他有些干涩的唇：“我好想你啊。”  
：“滚…滚开…”没有睡醒的小声哼唧，莫关山向后缩，推搡着贺天厚实的肩膀，反倒让后颈上的手捏得更紧。

僵持到莫关山卸了劲，贺天便识趣地松开手。

揉揉莫关山的脑袋：“快睡吧，太晚了，我去洗澡。”  
却在转身的瞬间被莫关山拉住了手。

：“怎么了？”被他抓得很用力，贺天有些惊讶。

：“你再亲我一次。”

贺天不解，微微蹙眉表示疑惑。

观察到贺天的犹豫，莫关山突然起身搂住贺天的腰，向前一拽将他按倒在沙发上，自己则顺着力趴在贺天的身上。  
：“欸、莫…”贺天一只手支撑自己，另一只手去挡腰带上的皮带扣，他下意识觉得会硌到莫关山，却被莫关山用唇堵住了嘴。  
舌头胡乱在贺天嘴里舔弄一番：“为什么没有烟味？”

贺天明白却不答：“什么烟味？”

：“你在戒烟？”莫关山警惕的目光锁定贺天的眼睛，右手攥成拳扶着贺天的胸肌。  
贺天看着他挤成一团的眉心和微张的小嘴，从家居服低垂的领口看那趴在自己的小身板， 总觉得他还是个15岁的初中生。  
想到这就会笑出声。

：“笑屁。”

贺天没有再瞒他的想法了：“前段时间你兴致不高，就抽烟多了点，好像让你更没兴致了。”趁着说话的空隙，贺天调整了个让自己舒服的位置，“出去这段时间没怎么抽，想着让你…”

：“傻逼。”莫关山中途截断贺天的话，揪住衣领便吻了上去。  
主动又侵略，抓着衣领的手放开，继而开始凭借感觉解开了两颗衬衣扣子。

被贺天猛然抓住了手。  
：“等会莫仔。”

莫关山不听，伸出舌头在贺天的脸上乱舔，用鼻尖蹭贺天的鼻尖，又吮吸贺天下巴上的胡茬，挣脱开贺天的手继续乱解一通。

：“等我洗个澡。”贺天解释得略显着急，却也不想推开一个劲舔他的小猫咪。  
：“没那个必要。”莫关山强硬拒绝。

他挪了挪屁股向后退，骑在贺天的腰上解开他所有的扣子，支撑身体用力而崩紧的腹肌，微微含胸聚在一起的胸肌，和延伸到皮带里面的马甲线，通通敞开在外，贺天的好身材一览无余。

：“…你这是怎么了。”贺天疑惑不已，却抑制不住上扬的嘴角。

莫关山没有回答，他立刻俯下身去舔舐贺天的胸肌，他闻到那里散发着诱人的味道，就像那天被他丢掉的脏衣服，散发着一个男性荷尔蒙的香味，但是更具象，更浓郁。

莫关山抬头去亲吻贺天的脖颈，就像平日里贺天在他最显眼的地方留下痕迹那样，用力嘬出个深红的草莓印，从喉结舔到锁骨，莫关山吮吸着那深邃锁骨架起的小窝，无处安放的手抚摸上贺天的侧腹，嘴里发出好听的低吟。

 

：“莫仔我这两天一直在做很重的任务…”贺天有些招架不住了，他明知道莫关山有洁癖。而他工作的这一个星期总是伴随高强度的运动，一身身的汗不知道浸透过多少件衣服，现在舔起来一定是一股咸得要命的汗臭味。

 

：“嗯..”莫关山哼一声，贺天不知道他这是应声，还是舔得动情…  
莫关山又用舌尖描着胸肌中间的沟壑一路吻下来，更过分的是竟然在腋下的位置吻了好几下。

这搞得贺天非常难为情，他还会想腋毛会不会扎到莫关山的脸。

 

：“我上次洗澡还是三天以前。”贺天着急了，语速都加快了不少。  
他从一进门就想去洗澡…而现在..甚至快被莫关山舔干净了…

 

：“老子听见了…”说罢又用舌尖描摹起腹肌之间的痕迹…  
一点点下移直到裤裆，莫关山熟练地扯开贺天的皮带解开扣子，牙齿迅速配合咬住拉链，嗤得拉到底。

 

贺天浓郁的体味瞬间扑面而来。

 

：“…….”莫关山红了脸，他必须承认，这就是他这么久以来，渴望着…需要着…偷偷汲取着的味道…

 

：“莫仔！”贺天急了，因为他的内裤也同样三天没有换洗了。  
他不再由着莫关山任性，用力捧住莫关山的脸让他停下来。  
：“很脏！”

 

：“无所谓！”莫关山也急了眼，他当然知道自己现在的行为多像个变态，但是为什么呢？他偏偏控制不住那股快烧断神经的火热欲望，好像这么多天来的积压，无论是心理上还是身体，都在见到贺天的一瞬间爆发了，他对自己渴望着男人的味道感到羞耻，为自己惊人的变化觉得恐惧，这全都是贺天的错，他要被贺天逼疯了。

 

那双注视着自己的珊瑚色瞳孔交织着的感情，让贺天不自觉放开了手。  
莫关山立刻低下头，他隔着内裤舔着贺天的阴茎，那带着浓稠气味的内裤被他舔湿好大一片，又张大嘴用柔软的唇包住那鼓鼓囊囊的一包性器，口水甚至流进了莫关山的脖子。  
他用牙齿咬住贺天的内裤边，向下一扯便露出了龟头，莫关山便毫不犹豫含了上去。

 

：“哼…”贺天喘着粗气，竟然挺了挺腰，把他那根东西往莫关山嘴里送。

 

那勒着一半性器的内裤还是碍事，莫关山胡乱抓住一通拉到大腿。  
越发被情欲染红的脸，甚至摇起来屁股，任由那浓烈的气味充满整个口腔。

 

：“你好硬…”莫关山紧紧嗦着那饱满的龟头，阴茎‘啵’得一声弹出来。

：“都是你…”贺天把手插进头发里，烦躁得向后一捋。  
莫关山突然起身，他拽起贺天让他坐直。

：“你又想做什么…？”贺天真的搞不懂了。

 

莫关山向下一拽便脱下了家居服的裤子，他靠在沙发的扶手上，抬起一条腿，一只手抱住大腿，另一只手扒开屁眼对着贺天，他满脸通红：“你他妈今天是个猪头吗…倒是快点插进来啊…老子不想自己动。”

那一刻，心脏少跳动了一次。

贺天真想照镜子看看自己脸红的样子有多滑稽，从头顶到耳根，全都烧起来了。  
：“操。”像只觉醒的兽，贺天再也顾不上会不会伤得到他的猫咪，精壮的身体不遗余力压了上去。

 

很痛，被填满，好胀，好舒服，好烫。

 

全身都被贺天的气味包裹住，莫关山从未觉得如此充实和安全。  
原来他这大半月所纠结的，终究还是贺天罢了。

 

5.

莫关山事后被贺天狠狠教训了。

从人体激素到汗腺分泌物，从八大系统到三大循环，从包皮垢的危害到健康的性生活。

听得莫关山头晕脑胀似乎回到初中第一节生物课。

直到忍无可忍：“你他妈不是照样也爱舔老子屁眼！”

 

 

贺天被他可爱得想死了。  
【好想69啊…】贺天这么想到。

 

————————END————————


End file.
